Départ
by elinska
Summary: Suite à une énième bagarre entre Natsu et lui, Grey décide de partir. Os court pour Eric Clutter.


Hello ! Me voilà de retour ^w^'' Depuis le temps, on a dû m'oublier, mais bon... L'espoir fait vivre ^^" Voilà donc un petit Os que je devais à Eric Clutter (Il n'y a que lui pour me faire bosser, j'ai l'impression =='). Du GreyxNatsu. Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi, je m'amuse juste avec les personnages de Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Départ<span>**

Grey atterrit plusieurs mètres plus loin, le menton en sang alors qu'il avait percuté le sol. Il se redressa difficilement, crachant le sang qui coulait à flot dans sa bouche tandis que d'autres de la guilde venaient l'aider. Enervé, il les repoussa brusquement en se relevant, titubant lorsqu'il se mit à marcher vers Natsu qui était en garde, prêt à frapper de nouveau. Le mage de glace passa à côté de lui, sans le regarder, allant vers la porte principale. Il ne chercha même pas à esquiver le nouveau coup de poing de Natsu qui l'envoya contre le mur.

« NATSU ! hurlèrent Lucy et Erza en même temps, inquiètes pour Grey qui ne se relevait pas.

_BAS-TOI SERIEUSEMENT ! rugit Natsu, hors de lui et sans les écouter.»

Le dragon Slayer avait engagé le combat, souhaitant en découdre avec Grey qui se moquait de lui. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas suivit : il n'avait fait qu'éviter ses attaques, ne cherchant pas à les rendre, comme s'il se fichait de l'issue du combat, ce qui bien sûr, n'avait fait qu'attiser la colère du fils d'Igneel qui était devenu plus violent. Il avait commencé à utiliser ses compétences de Dragon Slayer et Grey avait tout pris de pleine face.

Grey se servit du mur pour se relever, respirant difficilement puis il leva enfin la tête, regardant Natsu d'un air mauvais.

« T'es content ? T'as eu ce que tu voulais ? Maintenant fiche moi la paix… J'en ai marre de voir ta gueule.

_QUOI ? »

Mais Grey fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et s'éloigna, quittant la guilde d'un pas irrégulier. Natsu fut sans voix l'espace d'un instant puis il se remit à crier et lorsqu'il voulu rattraper Grey pour lui en coller une, Erza s'interposa, elle aussi furieuse. Son regard refroidit moyennement l'ardeur de Salamander et elle dit d'une voix écrasante :

« Natsu… »

L'interpellé se ratatina sur lui-même en voyant que Titania était vraiment, vraiment énervée et du coin de l'œil, il vit Lucy partir à la poursuite de Grey.

* * *

><p>Grey, malgré ses blessures, avait parcouru un bon chemin lorsque Lucy le rattrapa, hors d'haleine.<p>

« Grey ! Reviens ! Natsu va se calmer !

_Non.

_Il faut que tu te soigne !

_Ca guérira tout seul ! Comme le reste ! cracha Grey en continuant son chemin.

_Mais que-ce que tu as ? »

Là, Grey s'arrêta et se retourna lentement, très lentement vers Lucy qui sut qu'elle avait dit une bêtise.

« Ce que j'ai, c'est que j'en ai marre de voir ce crétin… J'en ai marre de devoir supporter ses crises et ses caprices d'enfant ! Je ne veux plus le voir. »

Le mage de glace reprit alors sa route, s'éloignant de Lucy qui resta plantée au milieu de la route avant d'oser demander :

« Tu quittes Fairy Tail ?

_Va savoir…

_M-Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Grey re-… ! »

Lucy fut coupée dans son élan par un vent glacial qui s'était abattu sur elle et surtout devant la vision de Grey, à demi tourné vers elle, préparant un sort de glace contre elle.

« Dégage. »

Intimidée, la Constellationniste recula pour retourner en courant vers la guilde. Quand elle arriva, Erza criait sur Natsu, lui passant un savon mais la Reine des Fées d'arrêta en voyant Lucy.

« Où est Grey ?

_Partit… »

* * *

><p>Natsu releva à peine la tête en écoutant l'annonce du départ de Grey. Il devrait être content, non ? Son ennemi était partit. Plus personne pour le contester… Alors pourquoi avait-il un pincement au cœur et l'impression d'avoir raté une chose importante ? Il ne sentit pas la claque donnée par Erza qui résonna pourtant dans toute la guilde.<p>

« Vas le chercher.

_Quoi ?

_J'ai dis, Va. Le. Chercher.

_Pourquoi ? C'est lui qui a voulu partir !

_NATSU !

_NON ! Je n'irais pas cherche ce crétin d'exhibitionniste ! » Il s'écarta et se rua vers l'extérieur pour échapper à une nouvelle colère d'Erza. Si Grey avait voulu partir, c'était son problème, pas le sien ! Malgré tout, il se demandait pourquoi Grey ne s'était pas battu, il n'avait fait qu'encaisser, coups sur coups, sans riposter. Il était rare que Natsu se pose se genre de questions et pourtant celle là l'intriguait. Il voulait une réponse et pour cela, il allait devoir trouver Grey. Ce qui n'enchanta pas le Dragon Slayer.

Retrouver Grey lui prit bien trois jours : même blessé, le mage de glace avançait vite. Natsu s'était approché discrètement, sans un bruit mais il se fit remarquer.

« Ice Make : Lances. »

Natsu eut juste le temps d'esquiver les lances de glaces qui arrivaient sur lui, se plantant alors dans le sol.

« NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?

_Dégage.

_On m'a dit de venir te chercher.

_Dégage.

_FAIS PAS CHIER ET SUIS-MOI !

_Dé-gage… »

Natsu dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas frapper Grey de nouveau et il s'éloigna.

Le lendemain il tenta une nouvelle approche sans succès, mais loin de s'avouer vaincu, il réessaya chaque jour jusqu'à ce que Grey, complètement crevé, le laisse approcher sans l'attaquer. Ils restèrent assis à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre, sans se parler. Natsu craqua le premier, n'arrivant pas à tenir en place.

Le lendemain, le Dragon Slayer revint s'asseoir à côté de Grey qui ne disait plus rien, la tête baissée. Les heures passèrent et, finalement, Natsu posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plusieurs jours :

« Pourquoi tu ne bas plus sérieusement avec moi ? »

Le silence suivit et Natsu s'impatienta. Les minutes filèrent et, allant devant Grey, Natsu se figea : depuis tout à l'heure, Grey dormait… Il ne l'avait même pas écouté ! Natsu partit, en colère pour ne pas changer et il revint le jour suivant, puis, tous ceux qui suivirent.

Petit à petit, Grey commença à parler à Natsu, répondant évasivement à ses questions.

Cette situation dura une semaine encore, durant laquelle Grey s'ouvrit de plus en plus même s'il restait à une certaine distance de Natsu. Un matin, Natsu se plaça devant Grey et demanda :

« Bon. T'explique pourquoi t'es partit l'autre jour ?

_J'avais pas envie de te revoir mais bon, tu m'colle depuis deux semaines donc ça à servit à rien.

_Rentre alors.

_Non. J'vais partir pour réfléchir un peu.

_A quoi tu veux réfléchir ? Tu peux y réfléchir à la guilde !

_Non. Si t'es dans le coin ça va pas être possible.

_De quoi ?

_Tu te rappelle quand tu m'as demandé pourquoi je ne me battais plus sérieusement avec toi ?

_Quoi ? M-Mais tu dormais ?

_Et bien… Pas au début… Mais je me suis endormit après…

_T'es con…

_Parle pour toi abruti !

_Oui bon, et donc ? C'est quoi ta réponse ?

_Je veux plus me battre avec toi…

_Tu admets que je suis le plus fort ? demanda Natsu, content de lui.

_Même pas en rêve crétin.

_C'est quoi alors ? J'te fais peur ?

_Crève enfoiré. Non, laisse tomber. Tu pourras pas comprendre. »

Grey se leva, coupant court à la discussion. Natsu l'imita mais le prit par le bras pour lui parler de face.

« Explique ! C'est quoi ton problème, merde !

_Mon problème Natsu… dit Grey d'une voix faible en approchant sa main de la joue du Dragon Slayer, c'est que je t'aime. »

Le mage avait dit ça d'une voix tellement éteinte que Natsu cru rêver ces paroles mais l'air triste qu'avait Grey le ramena vite sur terre. Brusquement, il s'écarta, comme électrocuté par le toucher de son ennemi et le regarda, ahuri. Grey eut un sourire triste.

« Tu comprends pourquoi je pars… »

Et il s'éloigna, les mains dans les poches, sans un mot de plus, laissant Natsu. Le fils d'Igneel ne chercha même pas à le rattraper.

_Il ne voulait pas le rattraper_.

* * *

><p>Les années passèrent, la guilde se faisant petit à petit à l'absence de Grey. Les fées se battaient moins entre-elles, de peur d'un nouveau départ sans doute mais sinon, le reste n'avait pas changé. Sinon que le fait que parler de Grey était devenu tabou. Surtout en présence de Natsu qui devenait irascible et violent, du moins, encore plus que d'ordinaire. Le Dragon Slayer avait mal prit le fait que Grey disparaisse dans la nature, même si, il ne l'avouait pas à voix haute. Erza et Lucy ainsi que Happy avaient bien sentit se changement : Natsu parlait moins et n'était plus aussi vif qu'avant, bien qu'il soit toujours impulsif… Ca, ça ne changerait certainement jamais, mais il était plus sombre et moins en enthousiaste à l'idée de partir en mission.<p>

Natsu avait réfléchit pendant ces années. La déclaration de Grey lui avait demandé réflexion, et, il avait finit par comprendre la décision du mage de glace même s'il la trouvait totalement idiote et dénuée de sens. D'accord, il l'avait repoussé… Mais Grey fuyait ses problèmes et ça… Natsu trouvait que c'était d'une lâcheté totale. Et puis… Maintenant… Grey lui manquait… Il se sentait bête d'avoir eut peur sur le moment où Grey lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait, car maintenant, c'était lui qui en faisait les frais...

C'était ce à quoi pensait le fils d'Igneel dans la grande salle de la guilde, écroulé sur une table. Depuis la disparition de son ennemi, Natsu avait grandit : Il avait prit des centimètres et il faisait beaucoup plus mûr. Physiquement du moins. Mentalement, il resterait toujours un éternel gamin.

Sentant une nouvelle présence dans la guilde, il releva le nez de son écharpe et son regard tomba sur un homme, à l'entrée, un baluchon posé sur l'épaule. La clameur présente dans la salle s'éteint petit à petit, pour se taire définitivement lorsque Natsu se leva, légèrement surpris, allant sur l'homme qui ne bougeait pas de l'entrée. Tous l'avaient reconnu, même s'il avait changé depuis la dernières fois qu'il l'avaient vu : ses cheveux avaient poussés, ses yeux avaient changés : il faisait beaucoup plus adulte. Néanmoins, ce qui frappa, au sens propre du terme, Natsu, ce fut le coup de poing en pleine tête de Grey. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de réagir qu'il était par terre et sur le cul. Cet idiot de Grey rentrait à la guilde et il lui mettait un poing en arrivant ?

« C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME ? »

Grey donna un sourire en coin pour toute réponse avant de s'approcher de Natsu et se s'accroupir au dessus de lui, l'air neutre malgré son sourire. Natsu ne savait pas trop ce qui l'attendait et, alors qu'il allait rendre le coup de poing du mage de glace, ce dernier l'embrassa, le soulevant par son écharpe. Le temps que l'information monte au cerveau de Natsu, Grey s'était relevé et regardait Natsu avec un air provoquant avant de dire :

« Je t'aime, enfoiré. »

Sur ces belles paroles, le disciple d'Oul alla saluer ses camarades ainsi que maître Makarov, assis à son éternelle place, les yeux légèrement exorbités. Du côté de Natsu, c'était l'absence totale. Il était toujours par terre et il ne bougeait plus et ce fut bien deux minutes après qu'il comprit enfin ce qui lui était arrivé et le rouge lui monta aux joues de même que la moutarde, mais au nez : il se releva d'un bond et se mit à hurler en pointant Grey du doigt :

« CA VEUT DIRE QUOI CA ? »

* * *

><p>Voilà donc ^^ Pas de meurtres, ni de mort accidentelle même avec ton autorisation. Je n'avais pas d'idée où l'un des deux mourrait alors j'ai fais sans.<p>

Ciao la compagnie =)


End file.
